In the Moment
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: A trip to an unknown place and a chance meeting with a stranger make for a fun day.


**Hey everyone. This is another story for the Hogwarts Summer Funfair. The Northern Hogwarts Funfair Kissing Booth to exact. I choose to do another one for the Crack Booth and went with Bellatrix Lestrange and she was paired with Aberforth Dumbledore. I can see Bellatrix doing this to get back at Rodolphs for flirting with her sister. Or any other woman. Bellatrix seems like she's one of those women who need to be first and foremost in their partners mind. And she seems like she'd do something like kissing some random strangers to get back at Rodolphus for such an act. Even though she doesn't really care about Rodolphus. Also kinda of eludes to the future of this circle of people. Foreshadowing of becoming Death Eaters. I hope you all enjoy In the Moment.**

It had all happened in the sheer moment of panic. My parents had warned me off of going to The Hog's Head in Hogsmeade. They said the owner was an eccentric near do well and was to be avoid at all costs. And being the wild child that I was at the moment I decided that I would test the limits of my well to do parents. Plus what they didn't know wouldn't hurt me.

I grabbed Narcissa's hand and drug her my other sister Andromeda with me. I had told Rodolphus and his brother aand few other friends to meet us at the Hog's Head.

"Why are we going to the Hog's Head again?" asked Andromeda.

I knew she didn't want to be there. She was becoming more and more distant from our friends and our family. I would have to talk to her about that later but for now we'd have fun.

"We're here because Mother and Father told us not to be," I told her with you should know this by now sort of look on my face. I flipped my hair over my shoulder as we made our down the streets of Hogsmeade.

"Maybe there's a reason they don't want us to go there," was the only defense she mounted for our parents, which in and of itself should have been strange. Seeing as they didn't really see eye to eye with each other.

"If you don't want to be Dromeda," I said with a snarky smile, "you don't have to be here. Go ahead. Leave. I'll just tell the others you ditched us yet again. They won't mind. I'm sure."

She looked like she was about to stay with but then changed her mind and stalked off somewhere or other to sulk or whatever it was she did now a days. I watched until her back was beyond my view and then turned towards Narcissa.

"This is your chance to leave too, Cissa," I told her. "Because once we reach our destination there will be no turning back."

"I'll go with you," Narcissa answered trusting in me with all the faith of a younger sister.

And with that we continued on our way to the Hog's Head where the boys were already sitting waiting for us outside the door. I saw Rodolphus smile over at Narcissa. Rolling my eyes at the behavior of my soon to be husband I lead the way into the bar.

It wasn't that much unlike the Three Broomsticks if I was being honest with myself. The only difference between the two places was the smell. It smelled horrendously like goat in this place which must be why it wasn't so popular with other students and residents of Hogsmeade.

I looked around as the group took up residence at the nearest table we could find. If Rodolphus was going to flirt with my sister there was no reason I couldn't come on to another man in front of him. I looked around not really finding anyone who caught my fancy.

"Bella," Rodolphus called, "get us some drinks."

I scowled over at him. Stupid man. Why couldn't he get own drink. I stormed over to the bar and waited until the older man behind it took notice of me. I watched as he walked over to me. Something about this man seemed somewhat familiar to me. I just couldn't place what it was. He seemed kindly enough though.

"What can I do for you, Miss?" he asked in a gruff voice.

"Five Buttterbeers," I said with all the confidence I wanted this man to think I had. "And some of those chips." I pointed to the talbe around which a group of wizards was discussing something around a plate of chips.

"Coming right up," he told me.

I walked back over to the table to find the other four occupants staring straight at me. I looked back at them with a raised eyebrow. What was their problem now?"

"Do you know who you were just talking to?" whisper yelled Rodolphus to me.

I shook my head never having had occasion step foot in this establishment before. How was I to know who that person or any other person who worked here was?

"Who?" I asked sharply.

Just then he came over with the order I had just placed. The table quieted at his approach as though some strange person had just wandered over and tried to begin a conversation with us. I looked at the others a look of disgust. Why were they being so weird around this man? That's when the idea struck me.

Not knowing who this man was I grabbed him by the front of the robes and pressed my lips to his . There was deep intake of breath from the group of students behind me. Then Rodolphus pulled me away from the man breaking the kiss. I could see that my plan to make him had succeeded very well. He yanked me down into my chair as I watched the now pink faced man rush back behind his bar.

"I will make sure your parents don't find out you were making out with Aberforth Dumbledore," Rodolphus told me, "if you don't tell them that I was flirting with Cissa."

I glared at him but I knew what would happen if Mummy and Daddy found out their good little girls had been to the Hog's Head. I sighed in frustration and then nodded. "Alright," I said sealing the deal with a hand shake.

That's why he seemed so familiar. Hadn't they said that Dumbledore had a brother named Aberforth? This would be useful information for later on when we got our chance to join the Dark Lords plans.

 **I hope you all enjoyed In the Moment. This is my first time writing for Bellatrix so I hope she wasn't to awfully out of character. And I'm sorry if she was.**


End file.
